


Win Another Night

by warrior_pigeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All nighter, Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Zine Submission, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_pigeon/pseuds/warrior_pigeon
Summary: in which leandro and akira get in trouble in the middle of the night and then do something stupid





	Win Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the Leakira Zine!! also my first ever fanfiction!! i wrote this in like four hours in the middle of the night so yeah enjoy my shenanigans

Leandro was not drunk.

A little tipsy, maybe. But whatever. He was still relatively sober, and that's what mattered. All he knew was that he was dancing and singing and having a great time with beautiful strangers in a familiar club. His feet were going to hurt like hell in the morning, but it was worth it right now.  
He could have lived forever in that moment, but like all things, his song eventually ended. He stood there for a second, readjusting to reality, and looked around.  
Another drink was calling his name. He left the dance floor to go find one.

Akira couldn't really tell if he was enjoying himself or not.  
He'd had one beer, and even though it was cheap and watery, he was already buzzed. He'd always been a lightweight. Leandro loved, loved, loved to tease him about it.  
God. Leandro.  
There was something intoxicating about watching him dance, almost hypnotic, like a time-lapse of a flower blooming. He was completely lost in the music and Akira watched him from the bar, leaning back on his elbows as the neon reflected off of the tangle of people writhing to the music in the center of the club. They'd come together, but Akira wasn't much for crowds, and Leandro definitely was.  
Leo broke off from the crowd and headed towards the bar. “Hey!”  
Akira looked his way, and Leandro flung his arms around him and sighed. “Kira. I'm so tired. Also I love it here. And maybe I want another drink.”  
“Hmm, that's probably a bad idea,” Akira mused as he turned his head towards his partner. Leo's eyes were shut and he was humming to the music. His freckles blended into the heavy darkness of the club. “We have to get home, remember?” What time is it? How long have we been here?  
“Yeah. Home. Right,” Leandro reached for Akira's hand. “We should go there. I think we've been here a long time. And you look like you want to leave.” Yeah. It's loud here. And bright. “Well, maybe a little,” Akira said, lacing his long fingers with Leo's shorter ones. “Come on. We should go.”

Kira's buzz was almost gone, but it was late and the streets were dangerous around this time of night. Out back of the club, he swung his leg over his motorcycle and handed Leandro a helmet as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes and fastened his own helmet around his head. Leo wrapped his arms around Akira's waist and leaned his head on the warm shoulder in front of him. “Drive us home, Pretty Boy,” he said softly into Kira's ear. 

Akira shivered, and then they tore off into the night. 

The wind ran icy fingers across Leandro's exposed undercut and tugged a few brown curls out from under his helmet while the city flew past them. They cut through narrow alleys and down back roads to avoid the worst parts of town. Everything was violently bright, like the world was glowing from the outside in.

It all seemed quiet for a minute, and Leo let himself close his eyes. 

And then.

Akira halted the bike without warning, and Leandro inhaled sharply, surprised and shaken. 

“Shit.”

Leandro stilled. “Shit? What's shit?”  
Akira hunched over the front of the bike, watching around the corner. “Galra. A lot of them, from what I can see. They've never blocked off this route before. And by now they'll have plugged up our way out, too.” He exhaled in frustration. “We're pretty screwed.”  
Leo fidgeted anxiously: tugging at the cuffs of his jacket sleeves, running hands through the short hair on the sides and back of his head, tapping the handles of the pistols holstered at his hips. “And we're completely out of options here? Could we like, I don't know, try to force our way through?” Kira bit his lip thoughtfully. “Maybe? I've never tried an attack nearly that direct. I guess they wouldn't see it coming, at least.”  
Leandro looked at him with a crooked grin that made his heart skip a beat. “Wanna give it a shot?”  
Does he honestly think I could say no to him?  
“What the hell. Sure.” Akira sat up and tucked a lock of white hair back into his helmet as Leandro leaned back into him, pressing his chest into Kira's back.  
Akira revved the engine, and they shot through the alley, bowling over a few Galra soldiers. They drove through barricades and gunned through the streets until they made it into a wide square, lit up by flaring neon signs advertising stores’ night hours and dim streetlights. 

It was packed with Galra. Clustered in corners with weapons drawn, blocking off other ways in and out, loading ammunition into blasters, jumping out of the path of the bike.

Akira swung the bike around and screeched to a stop. Leandro's pistols were in his hands in an instant and he fired once, hitting a Galra in the shoulder. Akira leapt off the motorcycle and unsheathed his long knife, the red detailing along the blade glowing in a hungry way. He started cutting and slashing his way through the crowd, trying to thin their enemies’ numbers so that they could make it through. Leandro swung his other leg over the bike but remained seated, firing rapidly at close range and picking off random targets farther away with bright blue bolts from his glowing guns. He stood and took a shot, ducked an oncoming Galra, fired again.  
He stepped up onto the seat of Akira's bike and pulled himself up onto the low rooftop of the shop they were parked against. Leandro helped cover his partner, dispatching Galra soldiers that Kira didn't see coming. He took down enemies left and right, face lit up in electric blue, expression fiercely determined. Akira sliced graceful arcs through the dense (but thinning) crowd of soldiers, wrists illuminated by crimson light as he passed his knife fluidly back and forth between his hands. Leandro jumped down from his makeshift sniper's perch and fought his way through the throng of monsters, hitting purple-faced combatants with the handles of his guns until he found Akira, surrounded by fallen fighters and bringing down still more. 

They stood, back to back, and fought like demons, blurring cool blue and vicious red until a commanding officer shouted “Retreat and regroup!” 

Leo and Kira looked down over the remaining Galra flooding out of the square, until the last soldier left.

And then Akira collapsed. “Oh my God, I'm never doing that ever again. This was a horrible idea and it shouldn't have worked. Why did I let you tell me this was a good plan.”  
Leandro grinned his crooked grin and helped his partner up, panting and happy. “Because I'm a genius.”  
They leaned against the wall next to the bike and Leo turned to Akira, the light from a streetlamp reflecting off the sheen of sweat on his face. “We did pretty good, huh?” 

Instead of answering with words, Kira leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Leandro's mouth, smiling against his freckled skin. “You are insane,” he said quietly, “and I love you.”

“Now let's go home,” Kira tugged Leo to the bike and helped him mount the back. “It’s been a long night.”


End file.
